Percy Jackson & the Olympians: LOVE TROUBLE
by its-just-dara
Summary: Who does Percy love? Rachel, Annabeth, or neither of them? What about Jason? Should he go back to Piper, or should he choose Reyna instead? Are Frank and Hazel going to stay together, to will Hazel fall in love with Leo? THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to warn you that I do not own the PJO or HoO, and that I feel pretty crappy. _

_I probably will though in 25 years._

_Percy: Shit… That isn't good…_

_Me: MWAHAHA! Yes! Of course it is, Percy! Once I own you, I will make you break up with Annabeth, then marry me! I will have 4 husbands then! (Niall, Zayn, and my 2 favorites, PERCY AND TAYLOR LAUTNER!)_

_Annabeth: I think I might slowly kill you in your sleep._

_**Hey Guys! I am making a PJO AND A HoO story! This is my first chapter, so no hating! this story is about them in HIGH SCHOOL!**_

**Chapter 1: Pipers P.O.V.**

I wake up with sun in my eyes. I check the clock. _6:00… _Why do I have to wake up so early? Oh, yeah. Thats right. School. I get dressed into a blue, no hood, thin sweatshirt, and a pair of ripped jeans, brush my teeth, do my hair, then go downstairs to eat. My dad isn't really ever home… because he is a _movie star. _I get to spend no time with him at all. The most time we have aver spent together straight, is three hours. Thats it. He hired a housekeeper, Mrs. Chang, to keep me company. But it doesn't work. He could have hired someone who actually speaks our language.

I do a quick check in the mirror to make sure my hair doesn't look perfect. I guess i am pretty. I mean, thats what people tell me. But I have learned to to ever believe anyone, _ever._ I don't really have an eye color. They change a lot. Sometimes they are blue, sometimes green, hazel, grey, brown, even yellow sometimes. And my hair, well lets just say I don't like going to a hair salon… I cut it with safety scissors last week, like I do every month. I try not to attract attention, because if anyone found out who my dad was- no. I am not even thinking about that.

I try to be as normal as possible. I don't want those gourmet lunches, or the $500 designer dresses. I want peanut butter & jelly, and a $30 dress I can get at target. My dad. Well, he takes advantage of his money. He gets five expensive (lol idk the names of cars) cars and spends his money on trips and on fancy stuff we don't need.

After I eat my waffle, I go to my car and hop in. My dad wants me to drive one of his convertibles to work, but I just drive my ford. Once I pull in the parking lot, I find my friends. Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, and Rachel. I spot them all at the steps to the school. I check to make sure that I don't have food in my teeth, and walk over.

"Hey, Piper!", one of my good friends, Leo Valdez, greets me. He is a little bit taller than me, with curly, dark hair, and very, very hyper. He won't ever stop movie his hands, he always has to be doing something. Right now, He was turning 5 straws into a miniature castle.

"Hey, Leo", I said to him as I got closer. Once I was there, I sat down not the steps and started to talk to Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth", said to her. She looked at me

"Hi, Piper!", she replied. "I haven't seen that much of Rason today. So thats good!", she tells me

"Annabeth! Don't talk about it so loud! They might hear us!", I tell her as I begin to laugh. Rason is the two names, Reyna and Jason, combined. I used to date Jason, like a few months ago. I ended it. And now I don't even know what I am feeling. I shouldn't still have feelings for him. After what he said. But I actually might. And I am mad at myself for feeling that. Jason likes Reyna now, not me. So I should forget about it. We all know that Reyna likes Jason, she is just playing hard to get.

"Hey, guys", Rachel says to us.

"What?" a few of us say in unison.

"Did you see that new kid come to school today? I don't know his name. But I definitely have never seen him before in my life. Oh! Look! There he is! He is walking towards us right now!", she exclaimed. The guy that was walking towards us, well, he was extremely hot. Tan skin. Black, windblown hair. Pretty muscular. Sea green eyes. A nice smile. But I wasn't interested in him. I already had enough love problems. As he is walking towards us, I can hear Rachel. *sigh*, She goes. I turn to say something to Annabeth, but then stop, shocked.

Her mouth is almost hanging open, watching the boy with the the sea green eyes. I smile a bit. Its about time Annabeth has a crush on someone. As he walks up, his eyes look at me, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. No where near Rachel. I don't like Rachel, it looks like he is gonna join the club too.

He walks up to us, looks at me, and says, "Hey, I am Percy Jackson. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

_**That was the end of the first chapter! Should I continue,or not? Who Should Percy like? Should Reyna and Jason get together, or should Piper get back with Jason? Answer all of those questions when you review (please review!) It would meant the world to me if I got good comments on my strory, either to improve it, or to answer those questions! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**Dara ;**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys! Sorry about those grammar errors I had! It was really early in the morning because my stomach woke me up and I didn't feel like rereading it so I just posted it without caring. _

_Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys so much!_

_Oh, yeah. I don't own PJO or HoO….. :'( *sniffle* :'( ….. _

_Percy: Lol. the Heroes of Olympus abbreviation looks funny :)_

_Annabeth: Oh, Shut up, Percy_

_Piper: I own PJO_

_Me: No, you don't._

_Piper: Yes, I do_

_Me: No_

_Piper: Yes_

_Me: NOOOOOO_

_Piper: YESSSSSSS_

_Me: NEEEEEVVVVEEERRRR_

_Piper: ALLLLWWWWAAAAYYYYYSSSS_

_I am guessing you would not like to see the rest of this pointless argument so lets get to the story! (lol the disclaimer looks like a hourglass) _

_**AND YARA? THALIA IS COMING, YOU DONT NEED TO WORRY. I LEFT HER OUT FOR A REASON ;)**_

**Chapter 3: Annabeths P.O.V.**

I watch him walk toward us. The boy with the beautiful, messed up dark brown hair, the amazing green eyes, and tan skin. He says something to Piper, but I don't catch it. All I can do is keep myself from saying anything stupid. So I just say nothing. Piper says something back to him and he sits down next to her, next to _me_ too.

_ Say something, stupid! _My mind screams at me. Once I clear out my head, I realize he is staring at me.

"H-Hi" I stutter. Okay. Now I sound like an idiot.

"Hey, I am Percy Jackson", he tells me. He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.", I tell him as I shake his hand. Piper introduces everyone to Percy and Percy to everyone.

"So, where did you come from?", she asks Percy.

"Manhattan.", he replies.

_ "_Oh", she says. "So why did you leave?"

"I don't really want to talk about it", he tells her.

"Okay.", she says, sounding defeated. She winks at me. She is going to get that story. Piper never looses. I just love that girl.

"Is anyone else hungry? I am.", Frank Zhang, the chubby, asian, canadian kid asked.

"Oh my God, Frank, just shut up.", Hazel said to him, laughing. They have been a couple for about 3 months now. They really like each other. I am really happy for them. But I notice the way she looks at Leo. It can confuse me sometimes.

"We should probably head inside", Reyna says.

"Yeah", Jason says, "We might be late."

"I got english as my first period" I say, "Piper, Jason, Reyna, Rachel, you do too, right?"

"It looks like I do, too", Percy tells us. On the outside, I just nodded my head, but on the inside, I was like, _OH YEAH, BUDDY! WHOOO HOOOOO! IM GONNA DO A FUNKY DANCE WHEN I GET INTO THE BATHROOM!_

"Cool!", says Leo, "We are gonna be best friends, man!"

"Wait, wait, wait", said Jason, "I though _I_ was your best friend. Thats not right.", but he is smiling, then he starts laughing.

We all get up and walk into the school. It is pretty old, and HUGE. I have gotten lost once, on my first day. But then I created a layout of the building so I would never lose my place again. For some reason I really like architecture. It has always came to me so easily. Piper, Leo, and Jason, and Reyna get lost everyday though. Rachel doesn't. Probably because she spends all day memorizing the map so she can say she knows it all. I swear she has no life outside of school. And she seems pretty interested in Percy. Shit. I don't want competition. I just want Percy to be mine. _Slow down, girl. You barely know him._ My inner voice says. _Yeah, but I can just TELL he is right for me, _I comment back. _Just wait, and time will tell, _it says. Its like a Piper right inside of me. I really think to myself a lot. I wonder if anyone is staring at me- _oh crap._ There is Percy again. Staring at me, right while I am having a debate inside of my head. I am really acting like an idiot today. Studdering, staring at him, talking to myself in my mind, I am a complete freak.

As we walk into the building, we turn left. Well, Piper, Rachel, and I do. We head to the girls bathroom. Once we get in, Rachel starts talking.

"Oh my God guys, isn't Percy, like, the hottest thing you have ever saw?", she asks. Well, eff you, Rachel. Eww. She is such a bitch.

"I have seen better, Rachel", Piper replies.

"Shut up, Piper, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to ANNABETH", she says, getting right up in her face. "Annabeth, don't you think he is delicious? I saw you eyeing him up out there", she says. Laughing.

"Rachel, please. Its not your business what I think of Percy, and don't be so rude to Piper!", I say to her. I see Piper smiling at her.

"Oh my God, Annabeth. I was just saying. You don't need to flip out at me.", she complains. I hear her mutter ,"Gawd", under her breath. The only thing I can do is to keep myself from cracking up. Piper couldn't though. i don't even think she tried to stop herself. And the look on Rachel's face is priceless. Ahahah, she hates her so much.

"Come on, Piper, lets go", I tell her, smiling.

"Annabeth?", Piper asks me as we are walking out the door. "Thanks for that, but I can handle myself", she says, smiling.

"Okay, Piper. I'll remember that next time"))

**This shall be the end of chapter 2! (and yard, hon? Thalia is coming ;))**


End file.
